1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors with a tongue.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of the electronic industry, electrical connectors are employed widely with peripherals to transmit various signals with each other. As we know, the electrical industry trends to a miniature and high speed transmission direction, the space which the electrical connector occupies is less and less. Thereby, the electrical connector trends to a miniature and high speed transmission direction also. A conventional electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts installed in the insulative housing to electrically connect with a corresponding plug for transmitting signals with each other, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of contact passageways. In conventional methods for manufacturing the electrical connector, an inserting method is adopted to insert rows of contacts into the passageways of the insulative housing from a rear end. The contacts are then forced into the housing. The contacts are manufactured by means of stamping.
However, such an inserting method will damage the mechanical and electrical performance of the electrical connector. Especially in a miniature electrical connector, the contacts and contact passageways are arranged closely. Side walls of the contact passageways are weak. Since the contacts interferentially engage with the side walls of the contact passageways, the contacts may wear away surfaces of the side walls. Thereby, the adjacent contacts will contact with each other and adversely affect signal transmission.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.